Unlikely Allies
by Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde
Summary: When Remmy, the son of Teddy and Victoire, is saved by the group after he gets lost the group eventually figure out that their dealing with far more than they know. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

I own Nothing. I admit I played with the timeline so that I could do this.

* * *

Chapter 1

Rose grabbed hold of Remmy, Teddy and Victoire only surviving child out of three. She hoisted the six year old into the saddle on the dun colored horse. "Get out of here. Find shelter. I'll come find you, I promise."

Remmy looked hesitant but Rose took action and hit the horse on the butt and sure enough the horse she had named, Phoenix. She saw the tail of the horse disappear into the trees. Remmy was safe. She turned and saw the approaching Walkers... a whole herd and approaching as fast as their limping bodies would allow them. She hesitated knowing she had to get them away from Remmy's trail so she transformed into her Anamagus form and sprinted off, with Walkers following her.

* * *

Remmy struggled to hold onto Phoenix's reins and mane and to guide the galloping horse through the low branches and the trees. He gave up after trying for what felt like hours but something told him it had only been two minutes and wrapped his arms around Phoenix's neck, burying his face into the horse's mane. He heard a shout and felt Phoenix head in that direction. His enhanced senses were on fire at the moment. He felt the horse slow to a walk and heard people around him. He opened his eyes to see he was at a Prison. Several people had stopped Phoenix and got him into the prison gates.

"You okay?" A Man with shaggy black hair and brownish eyes asked. Remmy could hear Dozens of others farther off, and could tell they were wondering who he was and why he was by himself.

Remmy sat up in the saddle before rapidly saying, "I have to help her. I have to help Rosie. I have to go back." He tried turning Phoenix away but a man with shoulder length brown hair and a scratchy looking beard and mustache growing around his mouth and a crossbow in his hand with a quiver of arrows on his back.

"Who?" the first man asked.

"Rosie. I have to help her." Remmy said.

"What's your name kid?" The other guy asked.

"Remus Edward Lupin the Second. But I like to be called Remmy." He replied watching the several adults near him look into the saddle bags.

"A Knife, A Revolver, A Book, A Pen, A Notebook, and some food." A man, who to seven year old Remmy looked like a Chinese-American, said from behind him.

"A Rock, five sticks, and a children's book." A woman with brown hair said on the other side of the horse. She pulled out the Rock and Remmy quickly snatched it from her.

"A rock?" The first man asked.

"Help me..." Remmy whispered holding the rock close to him. But looked up and said, "Rosie uses it to grind up herbs for tea."

"Okay. I'm Rick. This is Maggie, Daryl, and Glenn. Can you tell us where this Rosie is? How old is she?" The man, who said his name was Rick asked.

"In the forest... Walkers, a whole lot of em appeared and she put me on Phoenix and told me to get out. She said that she would find me when she led them away from us." Remmy replied.

* * *

Rick sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked up at the small boy on the the dun colored horse, who says his name is Remus Edward Lupin but Remmy for short. "Okay. How about I send some people out and you can come along and we'll go look for her?"

Remmy shook his head. "Rosie says once safe stay put. She'll find me."

"Remmy, it doesn't work like that." Rick heard Maggie say as she gently took the rock from Remmy and put it back in the saddle bag.

"But... she's done it before." Remmy said looking back at the forest where the sun was now setting.

"Come on, let's find you a place to sleep." Maggie said helping Remmy down and taking him to Cell Block C and found him an empty cell.

* * *

Remmy laid there that night and stared at the ceiling, he held a picture of the Weasleys, Lupins, Potters, Longbottoms... his entire family including Scorpius Malfoy who Rose was married to, close to his chest as tears streamed down his face.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you awake, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you." _Remmy whimpered the lullaby that his mother and all the women of the the Weasley Clan, even those married into the family, sang to their children when they were scared or needed to go to bed. But it brought no comfort to Remmy now as he had no idea where Rose was... the last family member he knew was still alive.

Scorpius, James, and Albus had gone hunting one day and hadn't returned, that was two months ago. Alice, Lily, and Frank had all been bitten including Lily's children: Mary and Judy, that was one year ago and he could still see their struggling faces. His siblings had been one of the first recorded accounts of Magical Beings getting the affect of whatever this is. His parents were missing after they had tried to take his sisters to a hospital to get help. They had been in Disney. The rest of his family had been back in London... and he didn't know if any of them were alive.

He felt warm arms around him and he sat up looking around and saw a woman he had met earlier by the name of Carol hugging him. "It's okay." She said. "I heard you crying and thought I should check on you."

"Rosie is the last one I know of in my family who is still alive... she'll find me... right?" Remmy whimpered into her shoulder.

"I'm sure she will." Carol soothed. "What was that song you sang to yourself?"

"A lullaby that the women of the Weasleys Family, even those married in, would sing to their children when they were upset."

Remmy fell asleep in Carol's arms that night, and was grateful when he awoke Carol hadn't left him alone. He was six, with far too much fear and loss. After he ate he and the other kids headed outside. The boy named Carl he followed and was stick fighting with when he heard a familiar roar from an animal, granted it was a good long way away but Remmy froze and turned his head to the forest. "What?" Carl asked.

Remmy remained quiet for a moment, straining his already advanced hearing from his Werewolf blood. But when he didn't hear another he looked at Carl and said, "Thought I heard something."And went back to stick fighting with Carl, but after a few minutes Remmy heard the roar again and it was clear that Carl heard it too because both boys froze, but Remmy's head snapped in the direction of the forest again.

He could heard one set of paws pounding heavily on the ground of the forest, while the animal breathed heavily. Rose never sounded like that when she was tired. Scorpius did. Scorpius was an all white Lion with grey-green eyes by the name of Mutata, which in Latin means Changed. Remmy ran towards the fence and searched for anything that might signal it was Scorpius and not some random animal. His eyes searched the forest and then he saw the Lion quietly step from the shadows of the forest and stand quietly.

Remmy cried out, "SCORPIUS!" The Lion's head snapped in Remmy's direction. It seemed to be calculating something before starting forward on at a brisk walk with its head held high.

"Are you seeing this?" Maggie asked Rick, who Remmy knew was behind them.

"Please, let him in!" Remmy cried after turning to look at Rick, Maggie, Daryl, Carol, and the other adults of the Prison.

"He is a wild animal." Daryl snapped.

"He is part of my family and something that you wouldn't understand!" Remmy yelled. Remmy turned to see the Lion having stopped inches from the gate, Walkers closing in. "Please." Remmy begged. He could tell Scorpius would run soon if the gates didn't open.

Rick nodded and two people got the gates opened long enough for the lion to get in and closed quickly before the walkers could get inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own Nothing and Thank you for Favoriting the story! :)**

**OH! For our Lovely Magical Beings here is some information:**

**Scorpius Malfoy (Mutata)** - He is basically Remmy's father figure... you'll find out why later on. Mutata means Changed in Latin.  
**Rose Nymphadora Malfoy (Red)** - She married Scorpius two months before the outbreak, and later became Remmy's mother figure.  
**Remus Edward Lupin (Cub)** - He is the son to Remus and Victoire Lupin, inherited Metamorphmagus Genes but has enhanced senses due to Werewolf Genes, he did not inherit any of his mother's Veela Genes

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Remmy watched the Scorpius's animagus form known to him as, Mutata, get through the gate and after the gate was closed he rushed over, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I thought you were dead." Remmy whispered as tears streamed down his face. "Rose is missing..." He whimpered into the mane of Mutata. He felt a large foreleg lift up and pull him in closer. He felt the large head lean down over his should and rest in the small of his back. Remmy's fingers clung tighter to the white mane as he buried his face into the fur.

"Remmy, come on." Carol said approaching him and his guardian. But Remmy's arms instinctively moved slightly tighter as if telling Mutata he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to loose another member of his family.

"Can he stay?" Remmy asked turning slightly to look at the adults.

* * *

"No." Said Daryl, Maggie, Hershel, Glenn, and Carol. But Rick couldn't help but see the despair in the small boy's eyes and how the lion remain close by.

"You know it's a wild creature right?" Carl asked looking slightly disgusted and Rick saw a sudden flash of anger on Remmy's face.

"He isn't some animal!" Remmy yelled moving from the lion and taking a threatening step towards Carl. "He's my family!" Remmy screamed. And Rick saw electricity crackle between Remmy's fingers and up Remmy's arms.

"He is dangerous!" Carl argued.

"Carl." Rick warned.

"He is my family! I'd recognize him anywhere! He wouldn't hurt anyone!" Rick saw one of the bolt of electricity strike the ground near Carl's feet. Before he, Daryl, Maggie, or Glenn could pull their weapons the Lion had stepped between Carl and Remmy, not in a threatening way just one that was a way to break up a fight.

"FREAK!" One of the girls yelled at Remmy and two of the others yelled at Remmy in the same way. Carl just shook his head and stalked off.

Remmy took a step back before looking at the Lion, who Rick noticed had what could be taken as a scolding look, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean it..."

"What was that... the thing you did?" Hershel asked moving over to the boy. Rick saw the Lion sit down, holding his head high as it watched the boy.

The boy's eyes searched Hershel's before stuttering, "U-uh... M-m-magic."

"Magic don't exist." Daryl stated.

"Does to!" Remmy said looking over at Daryl. "My Daddy was half Werewolf and half Metamorphmagus. My Mummy was half Werewolf, an eighth Veela, and three eighths Witch! My Daddy's Metamorphmagus abilities ruled out the Werewolf ones. My Mummy's Veela Genes ruled out the Werewolf ones. Therefore I didn't inherit the Werewolf genes except for my enhanced senses and a taste for rare-cooked meat. My Daddy's Metamorphmagus abilities transfer to me, along with my Mummy's Veela genes. Don't tell me Magic Doesn't exist. I grew up with it." Remmy looked furious.

Rick raised an eyebrow but Maggie spoke, "Remmy, with everything going on Magic is the least of our problems if you don't try to harm or hurt anyone, got it? If you do, you will be punished like the other kids, okay?"

Remmy hesitated by taking a glance at the Lion who gave a nod of approval. "If Mutata can stay."

"Alright, we'll think about him staying, but he needs to help us not try and harm anyone, got it? And he is entirely your responsibility. Okay?" Rick spoke up now making sure Remmy understood the conditions. "If he harms anyone, he will be cast out of the prison or killed, understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Remmy nodded.

"Very well." With that Rick headed back to Cell Block C with many of the others, leaving Remmy and the lion who Remmy had called Mutata behind.

* * *

Remmy sat down in the grass and started pulled some of the grass as he fiddled with it. "Thank you." He heard. He looked up and saw Scorpius's human face he practically grabbed Scorpius into hug, who wrapped him into a fatherly one. Remmy felt tears start up again.

"Where did you go?" Remmy whimpered as he buried his face into Scorpius's chest.

"Cub, I couldn't get back. Not without harming you and Rose." Scorpius replied before adding, "I think you need to go inside and eat. Remember, be courteous, ok?"

"Okay." Remmy replied as he headed off for supper, he glanced back to see the white lion sitting where Scorpius had been and it gave a nod as if encouraging him that everything was going to be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

I own NOTHING

I only own: Remus "Remmy" Edward Lupin

OH! this is like... the night of the infection... I know I'm evil. :)

* * *

Chapter 3

"Come on." Remmy whispered as he brought Mutata into his permanent Cell in Cell Block D. He gently pulled his curtain over and crawled into bed and felt Mutata jump up and lay down beside him in a protective manner. Remmy was almost asleep when he heard someone coughing and exit the Cell Block. He sat up listening but wasn't worried when the coughing stopped. He didn't ear footsteps for maybe another twenty minutes or so. But he was falling asleep anyway, curled up against Mutata, who looked to be listening to something.

Suddenly he felt a hand over his mouth, "Don't say a thing. A walker is in the Cell Block." He heard the faint whisper of Scorpius, and felt him get up ever so quietly, the bed squeaked and his eyes saw Scorpius freeze in place. The two remained still for what felt like hours but Remmy heard several limping figures and one burst through the curtain. Before Remmy could scream Scorpius yelled, "_Expulso__!__" _Remmy saw the head splatter with a bang. Scorpius grabbed the back of Remmy's t-shirt and pulled him in close before putting him on the top bunk as another entered the cell. Remmy let out a whimper of Scorpius said the same incantation and the same fate happened for the next Walker.

Scorpius climbed up next to Remmy, but sat so he could pick off the Walkers if they entered the Cell. Remmy suddenly saw the door to his cell close and heard the lock click. "Wha-" Remmy started.

"Walkers can't open things. Especially things that are sealed by magic, but the only thing, Remmy. You can't slow them with Magic. You have to kill them fire or an explosion spell. Any other spell won't work as effectively, it might buy you time but not enough to get away from long." Scorpius explained.

"They'll wonder how I killed so many Walkers though!" Remmy whimpered as the Walkers Headed past his cell before trying to get into his cell. Remmy's eyes were locked on the terrifying figures that smelled of death and had no heartbeat. He suddenly couldn't see them as he felt two strong arms wrap around him, the chest of his father figure shielding him from the ugly creatures.

A soft lullaby gently reached his ears, the one he knew so well. The one that Rose sang to him after his parents never returned. The one his mother had sung to him when he was afraid of thunderstorms. The one that his grandmother and great grandmother sang to him when they watched over him. Scorpius rocked him gently as he sung softly to Remmy. He felt himself relax but fear still was evident as he could still smell the Walkers, but he buried his face into Scorpius's chest, breathing in the scent of the forest... and one he knew to be distinctly Scorpius.

Remmy slipped into sleep in Scorpius's arms, only to be awoken a few hours later when the screams were heard and then Rick and Daryl talking and yelling over the screams.

* * *

After Rick had taken care of the Walkers in Cell Block D with Daryl, he looked at Daryl, "Where's the kid... Remmy?" Daryl looked at him for a moment before heading off to go see if the kid was alright, Rick followed him closely. The cell door was closed and upon looking in Rick could have thought that the boy had died... only to figure out that there were three dead Walkers in the Cell. Daryl opened the door and quickly went through the blankets. Rick checked the top bunk to see if Remmy had gotten himself up there.

What Rick found was boy in the arms of a man he hadn't allowed into the Prison. He grabbed the man and with the help of Daryl the two had him outside the cell in seconds. "SCORPIUS!" Rick heard Remmy scream, but Glenn grabbed the boy holding him back.

"Who are you!?" Daryl asked his crossbow pointed at the man's head, and Rick's own gun was pointed to the same position as well. Rick saw the man had stick pointed at him.

"Drop it!" Rick snapped motioning slightly to the stick but the blonde man refused glaring at them before looking at Remmy.

"Stop! Scorpius, please!" Rick heard the boy plead and heard the desperation in the boy's words. "Please, don't hurt him!"

The blonde man seemed hesitant before saying, "Remmy, they'll hurt us just as others have."

"No they won't! They're different! Please, Scorpius." Remmy pleaded.

The man hesitated once more before dropping the stick to the ground and holding his hands up in surrender. "Who are you!?" Rick snapped.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." The bleach blonde man with gray-green eyes said holding his head high. Rick took notice of the old blue jeans with patches, the old green and silver stripped shirt with a snake over the heart and the old worn out sneakers.

"How'd you get in?" Rick asked narrowing his eyes, but not lowering his gun.

"You allowed me in. I am the Guardian of Remus Edward Lupin. You permitted me in when you permitted my other form." The man replied in a serious tone, that Rick wasn't sure if he could trust.

"I did not." Rick snapped.

"But you did." The man replied calmly. "Or perhaps you would remember if I showed you my other form?" The man looked at Rick with a raised eyebrow before suddenly transforming into the all white lion with grey-green eyes then back again into the man. "You permitted me upon your campus when you permitted my form known as Mutata upon your campus."

"How Walkers have you Killed?" Rick asked, he knew he was asking these questions to see if he should allow the man to stay or to turn him away.


	4. Chapter 4

I own NOTHING

I only own Remus "Remmy" Edward Lupin

* * *

Chapter 4

_"How many Walkers have you Killed?" Rick asked._

Remmy looked at Scorpius, who looked back at Remmy. _He has to tell the truth..._ Remmy told himself. "Hundreds." Scorpius replied lowering his hands to his sides as he looked at Rick.

"How many People have you killed?" Daryl asked.

Remmy looked at Scorpius silently pleading him to lie to them. But Scorpius gave him a look before saying, "Four."

"Why?" Rick asked and Remmy heard the hostility in his voice.

"They attacked our camp, a whole group of them. We had three kids with us. James, Albus, and I did what we had to in order to protect Rose and Remmy. It was the middle of the night, and I was in my tent with Remmy and Rose. I heard James, who was on watch give a strangled call for help. He rushed from the tent to see maybe twelve men trying to pillage our few provisions. All of them had guns. They easily over powered us, and Rose tried keeping Remmy close. They yanked him away and pushed her further away from us. We knew what was going on, Albus grabbed Remmy and shot a killing curse at the man who was holding Remmy before hoisting Remmy onto Phoenix, and climbing up after him and taking off. Just as we had practiced. One of us would leave with Remmy, make sure Remmy was safe. That was our big thing. James I stunned several of the men but when some of them over powered us again, forcing our wands from our hands we had to resort to simpler tactics. We barely managed but we both killed our two attackers. I lounged for the two that had Rose on the ground, killing the one with a blow to the head before tackling the other and sending the killing Curse at him. I did what I had to in order to protect my family. We later found Albus and Remmy, after packing our things up we fled, and continued moving." Scorpius replied.

"You said you were Remmy's Guardian. How are you related? He did not call you Dad." Daryl spoke and Remmy remained quiet silently begging Scorpius not to tell that story.

But Scorpius nodded, "I am. I am married to his mother's cousin, who happens to be his godmother. I am his only surviving relative that he grew up with that we know of. The rest of the family that we were in Disney with is dead, back as Walkers, or unknown to us as still alive."

"And why should we believe that?" Rick asked skeptically.

Remmy spoke now, seeing his chance to defend his last relative. He didn't realize he lost control of his hair color until Rick and Daryl looked at him with surprise as he spoke, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is the best friend of Albus Severus Potter and Rose Nymphadora Weasley. Albus Severus Potter is the son to Harry Potter and Ginny Potter nee Weasley. Ginny Potter is the youngest of seven children of the Weasley Family: Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and his twin Fred, Ron, and Ginny. Rose Nymphadora Weasley is the daughter to Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley nee Granger. I am the son of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Lupin nee Weasley. Victoire is the daughter to Bill and Fluer Weasley and I am the godson of Rose Weasley. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy married my godmother two months before this whole thing happened, and when my Mummy and Daddy went missing he acted as my Dad and Rose as my Mum. Scorpius had raised me for almost three years now, and is more of my Daddy than my actual Daddy was."

"And if we didn't let you in?" Daryl asked looking at Scorpius.

"I would need to take Remmy with me. He is starting to gain his magical abilities now and in a few more years he would be needing proper tutoring." Scorpius replied. "And of course there is always the accidental magic that needs to be fixed and things like that."

"Fine. You stay. But if you hurt anyone of our group... you are gone, understood?" Rick snarled.

"Yes, sir." Scorpius gave a curt nod. Rick and Daryl lowered their weapons and Remmy ran forward, hugging Scorpius around the waist. "Don't worry, Cub. I won't do anything stupid." Remmy heard Scorpius whisper as he knelt down and wrapped him into a full on hug.

"You'll stay with me?" Remmy whispered into Scorpius's ear.

"Until the very end." Scorpius whispered back, holding Remmy tighter to his larger frame.

"Stay close to me..." Remmy whimpered. He didn't want to loose another member of his family, he wasn't sure if he could survive another loss.

"Always." Scorpius whispered back, and Remmy tightened his hug around Scorpius.

Remmy pulled away and Scorpius took his hand they followed the others from Cell Block D out into the open. Rick was ordering that anyone exposed to the sickness was to be separated from those not exposed and anyone coughing was to be put into Cell Block A: Death Row. Remmy was happy that Scorpius and him were alright for now, neither was sick and they were both able to help out with the others.

But the next morning when Karen and David were found dead Rick immediately questioned Scorpius of where he was and who he was with the night before. But Scorpius had explained that he was with Hershel, and they were looking through some old Magic Books in hopes of finding something Scorpius could brew together that would help Karen and David. Rick backed off when Hershel confirmed that they were together the entire night going through several books in hopes of finding a cure, or something that could help.

"Scorpius, where are you going?" Remmy asked as Scorpius mounted Phoenix and Michonne mounted the horse she had.

"We're going out in hopes of finding the ingredients for a cough potion. You stay here, okay? I'll be back before dusk." Scorpius replied.

"Promise?" Remmy asked looking up at him.

"I promise on my Malfoy Blood that I'll be back before dawn, and hopefully before dusk." Scorpius smirked and Remmy grinned. Then Scorpius spurred Phoenix on and Michonne followed as the gates opened they cantered through.

* * *

"Where will we find Giant Purple Toad Wart?" Michonne asked as she looked at the list of items that Scorpius had jotted down that they needed.

"I know some... higher ups. But I need you to act as though you are a Witch, deal?" Scorpius asked as he steered Phoenix through the forest at a slow walk and kept an eye out for any Walkers.

"Why?" Michonne asked.

"I'm taking you to a Centaur Camp. The last one I know of. From what I heard they have taken in dozens of Magical Creatures and several are loyal to the Witches and Wizards of our world. Only problem is... none of the creatures, like Muggles. Or non-magical folk." Scorpius explained.

"Doesn't sound fun." Michonne monotonously replied.

"Never said it would be. I'm giving you a warning. Here is a spare wand. It belonged to Alice Potter nee Longbottom. If they ask for a wand, just give them that. Answer no further Questions, Centaurs have a way of knowing if you lie... including Fairies and Wood Nymphs. But Wood Nymphs tend to blend into trees and therefore are the Spirits of the Forests they live in."

"Centaurs?"

"Half human, half horse. They are far more intelligent than the Wizarding Race gives them credit for. They warned the Wizards of the Dead returning and reclaiming what was once the living's. Wizards and Witches brushed it off as another of their crazed stargazing prophecies that won't come true. LOw and behold, four years later this happened."

"Are there tings known as Vampires?"

"Yeah. Nasty Buggers they are. But unlike myths they are able to be in the sun until they kill anything in feeding. Once they kill while feeding they can't be in the sunlight."

"Werewolves?"

"True. They are pack-creatures. They tend to like being with others, and although they are forced to change during the full moon they are able to change at any time the wish. However, the lone Werewolves are the more dangerous ones than those in a pack. Pack Wolves tend to just go and sleep or play during the full moon. Lone Wolves tend to attack any creature by itself and within close range of when it changes. You will meet one when we get to the Centaur Camp."

"What about-"

"There are many creatures. Hundreds. Some have become trapped in this world from unknown sources. Others have formed here on this Earth and have been thriving for centuries. The past three years this Centaur Settlement has bargained with me. They will not permit me to have Remmy be protected by them as he is not a Werewolf or Veela. He is a metamorphmagus, but that is not something that the Centaurs will allow the other Magical Creatures to protect. So We agreed to barter."

He turned Phoenix into a clearing and Michonne was about to ask why they suddenly changed direction when she suddenly saw homes, huts, fires, and dozens of different creatures in the clearing. Up in the trees there were even huts, and even rope and wood bridges running from tree to tree. "What do you need from us, Young Malfoy?" A Centaur approached and Michonne forced herself to not say anything but just hand the list of items to the centaur.

"We have these. But what do you have for us in return?" The Centaur asked.

"I brought the heads of three Undead, as you asked. I also brought a telescope I found in a Muggle shop. It helps see the stars more clearly, and up close." Scorpius said pulling the items from his saddle bag and Michonne almost questioned how he had fit those in there but stopped herself reminding herself he was a Wizard.

"Very good. Auriga, find these items for our friend." The centaur handed the piece of paper to a female centaur who headed off and Scorpius dismounted and Michonne followed suit. "I am Orion, you are?"

"Michonne, a friend of Scorpius's." Michonne said holding her hand out and the Centaur shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Michonne friend of Scorpius." With that the Centaur retracted his hand before saying, "Perhaps if I asked on of the Threstals, they can take you home."

"That won't be necessary, Orion. Phoenix and Michonne's horse are just fine in taking us home again." Scorpius smiled politely.

"Very well, Malfoy." Orion nodded before leading them over to one of the fires where several others were seated around it.


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING  
I only own Remus "Remmy" Edward Lupin  
There are references to Chronicles of Narnia, Norse Mythology, Greek Mythology, and some names are Star and Constellation Names OR are Mythology Names from any Mythology.

* * *

Chapter 5

_"Very well, Malfoy." Orion nodded before leading them over to one of the fires where several others were seated around it._

Scorpius sat down with Michonne next to him. "So, have they found a cure for this wreched problem yet?" The Werewolf Scorpius knew as Althea asked looking hopeful.

Althea had dark hair, and deep brown eyes. Scorpius knew that along with being a Werewolf she was a Witch, but had ended up getting her wand snapped about three months ago. She wore raggedy jeans, combat boots, and black tank top. Her dark hair was always pulled up into a tight bun and she always had a light gray rucksack on her back. Brightly colored buttons suggested that she was Muggle-Born, or at least one of her parents had been a Muggle and she grew up with the Muggle movies.

"Not that I know of." Scorpius shook his head. "I have found a group though."

"Have you have your wife and godson yet?" Another asked. This one Scorpius had to think for a moment on what his name was. But the Half-Goblin/Half-Wizard's name quickly came to mind... Dylan. Dylan was short like a Goblin and had several distinct Goblin Traits but Scorpius could tell the Half-Goblin was also Half-Wizard. The smaller man was older so he had white hair and a white beard with brilliant blue eyes and tattered old navy blue Wizarding Robes.

"I have found my godson... sadly not my wife though. My Godson I found with the new Group, where Michonne is from. Their people have fallen in, and I fear that my Godson might catch it, but I do not want this new welcoming group to lose their own, so I came here for ingredients that I need for potions." Scorpius explained.

"Perhaps we can talk Orion into allowing allowing Miram to go back with you. He was a Healer but was fired when he was turned into a Werewolf. He became a private Healer for those who couldn't afford the Wizarding Hospitals. Maybe he could help you." Althea suggested.

"If he could help, then maybe..." Michonne spoke, "Maybe Rick would allow him in to heal those we could be losing." She looked at Scorpius hopefully.

Scorpius was doubtful. He hadn't met this Miram guy and didn't like the idea of bringing an unknown being back to the Prison... it just didn't sit right with him. Scorpius looked back at Michonne and shook his head. "I don't feel comfortable bringing an unknown back to camp. It just doesn't feel right."

"If he can help us then we should ask him to come with us." Michonne spoke.

"And if he can't?" Scorpius questioned.

"Then we'll escort him back to here. We'll pick up the ingredients and go back to camp in hopes that the potions we brew will be enough to help them fight whatever they came down with." Michonne spoke. Scorpius ran a hand through his head before looking at Althea and giving a nod. She and Dylan got up to go find Orion.

"Where is your camp?" Scorpius looked up to see a Satyr, Faun, and a Wood Nymph. He wasn't sure which one had spoken so he thought it better to respond to all three of them.

"At the Prison about two maybe three miles west of here." Scorpius responded.

"Perhaps if I asked my Sisters to check in on your people, would it ease your worries if my Sisters asked this Rick if it would be allowed to bring Young Mister Miram to this Prison?" Scorpius heard the Wood Nymph ask with a tilt of her head. She was formed by the tree leaves around and as if by an unfelt wind she was gliding on.

"If it wouldn't be much trouble." Scorpius smiled weakly. Hoping that Remmy would explain what a Wood Nymph was to those back at the Prison.

* * *

Remmy had remained close to Rick as he tried to figure out who killed Karen and David. They had started moving several people into Cell Block A, mainly those coughing and not feeling well. Rick was speaking to Hershel and Maggie when the unmistakable Wood Nymph appeared.

"Where is the one known as Rick Grimes?" Remmy heard the Wood Nymph's sweet voice ask as she floated towards Maggie, Hershel, Remmy, and Rick. Rick pulled his gun as did Maggie and both looked slightly frightened as they weren't sure what it was. "Have no fear. I bring a message from Scorpius and Michonne. They shall bring a Former Healer Wizard back in hopes of him finding a cure to treat your sick."

"What are you?" Maggie asked and Remmy noticed she was about to pull the trigger.

"This is a Wood Nymph. They are the Spirits of the Trees, and if they wish they can bring messages to others who are separated from their group." Remmy explained. "They are extremely kind and generous spirits, and will not harm us if we pose them no threat."

"If you can, can you tell them that if the man believes he can help the sick then bring him here?" Hershel asked, and Remmy saw the pleading look the elderly man had on his face. Remmy also saw the sadness that grew on the elderly man's face as it became clear that he didn't want to lose any more lives. Remmy took a deep breath as he saw the Wood Nymph, or Dryad, give a nod before fluttering away in a gust of leaves.

After Hershel entered the Cell Block A, Maggie stormed off and Rick turned to Remmy. "Any other creatures we should know about?"

"There hundreds. Thousands of Magical Creatures." Remmy grinned. "What you know as Mythology Creatures... Witches, Wizards, Werewolves, Vampires, Elves, Minotaurs, Goblins, Ogres, Trolls, Griffins, Hippogriffs, and Pegasuses are just a few. Of course there are always sub groups. Like House Elves and Wood Elves; or Mountain Trolls and River Trolls. There are thousands of different types of Magical Creatures, so what is the real question?"

Rick raised an eyebrow. "How about what are the ones I need to be on the look out for?"

"Trolls are just big dumb creatures, but some are actually really smart. Centaurs are crazy smart, despite what the Wizarding Race claims. But I think the ones you need to worry about are the power hungry Wizards and Witches that are crazy strong in magic." Remmy hesitated before asking, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Rick replied crouching down to make the boy feel more comfortable.

"My Dad would tell me stories of how the Centaurs came to be. He told me they came from another World, one of an alternate Universe. He told me that the Centaurs were sent here to help the Wizarding Race, and that they are awaiting the day that their Hero comes to take them home. He told me that when that Hero they call The Great Lion comes he'll take all the Magical Beings and their spouses, magical or not. The Centaurs have claimed that they knew they weren't of this world because the Stars were out of line. Do you think it's true?" Remmy looked at Rick hopefully.

"If it is, I hope you can talk The Great Lion into taking at least Carl, Judith, Lizzie, and Mika and the other children here at the Prison away from this world." Rick replied sadly.

"I'm sure if he is as great as my Dad told me, from what he heard from the Centaurs, then he would." Remmy smiled.

"Let's hope if this Great Lion comes, he will really do what they say he will." Rick replied before getting up and heading off to finish his investigation as Remmy went off to the field and decided on stick fighting with the fence at the pig sty.


	6. Chapter 6

I OWN NOTHING  
Except Remus "Remmy" Edward Lupin

* * *

Chapter 6

Later that night Remmy laid awake in his cell, the door closed and the picture of his family held close to his chest. Memories flooded his mind as he stared at the wall he decorated using old paints he had found in the bag that Scorpius had left behind, but with a few drops of water he was able to use the paints again. He had found a brush and vividly remember the Burrow... and had watched as he willed the brush to move itself without his hand across the wall, painting the picture of the burrow. He did this several times until he had the Burrow, Shell Cottage, Potter Mansion, and Hagrid's Hut painted on the wall. He then used some paint and stuck the picture of his family against the wet paint and held it there until the paint dried. He now stared at the picture he had held close to his chest from where it stuck on the wall with the paintings.

Memories flooded his mind again... one came far more vivid than the others...

* * *

-FLASHBACK-  
(NOT REMMY'S PERSPECTIVE)

"Dad!" Remmy yelled as he ran across the room towards Teddy. Teddy grinned, scooping his three year old son into his arms. He watched as his son's hair color changed rapidly in happiness. "Mummy say we go fishing!"

"Of course we are, Cub! Which is why I got you up so early. Did you eat?"

"YESH!"

"Brush your teeth?"

"YESH!"

"How about get your rain boots on?" Teddy smiled as his son ran off to the other room before running back with the yellow rain boots, and tried to put them on the wrong feet. "Wrong feet, Buddy." Teddy smiled and held his son out. He then kissed Victoire before taking Remmy's hand and leading him to the old truck he had bought at used car dealer. He had already gotten the worms the night before from the Burrow's Garden, the fishing poles from his godfather's, and had packed lunch and snacks for the two of them. He knew that Remmy wouldn't remain interested in fishing for long so he wasn't expecting to stay for very long.

It was close to five am when Teddy parked and helped Remmy out and got the stuff down by the small lake he was taking Remmy fishing at. He showed Remmy how to bait the hook and cast the line on the kiddie rod that had stickers all over it from all the places Teddy was able to go and it had been his rod. He had Harry help him carve his name into the handle of the fishing pole when he was ten. So sure enough Remmy pointed at the carving and asked, "You do?"

"I was ten when I did that. Uncle Harry helped me." Teddy smiled as he sat down next to his son, who beamed up next to him and flopped down beside him.

"We swim?" Remmy asked.

"We can but it's a little early to be swimming, Rem."

"Why can we change hair color?"

"We're different."

"Why?"

"It's called being a Metamorphmagus, you're able to change your features."

"Oh... why can we hear things _Mémé_ can't?"

"We're part Werewolf. We can hear, smell, and see slightly better than others, and we have a taste for the rare-cooked meat." Teddy smiled.

"We change like Wewolf?"

"Werewolf, and no."

"Why?"

"Because we can't. We don't change on the full moon and therefore we don't have a Werewolf form."

"Oh."

Teddy smiled at his son before asking, "Anything else?"

"How wolves catch things?"

"They work as a pack. Some chase the animal into the trap, while others have it enclosed, and then bam! they attack and take their food down so they can eat."

"Auntie Lil told me that you and Mummy can change to animals."

"We're animagi, trained Witches and Wizards who are able to transform into their inner-animal. Rose, Scorpius, James, Albus, Lily, Molly, Lucy, Louis, Dominique, Fred, Roxanne, Hugo, Frank, Alice, and myself can all transform into our animals, who each have been given their own name."

"That why Uncle Jamie call you Bear?"

Teddy chuckled, "Yeah. That's why Uncle Jamie calls me Bear."

"Why Uncle Jamie call Scorpius, Mutata?"

"Mutata means changed in Latin. Scorpius is a Malfoy, and they have been Slytherins for a very long time and then when he got into Hogwarts he wasn't a Slytherin. He was placed in Gryffindor."

"Why?"

"He said the Sorting Hat told him that although he could do well in Slytherin, he did not belong in Slytherin for at heart he was braver than even he knew. And when he became and Animagi... his animal form, can you guess?" Teddy asked looking back at his son from where he had been watching the lake.

"No." Remmy shook his head.

"A Lion. An all white lion. He was a Gryffindor, but when Rose finally saw his Animal Form she knew he was a Lion at Heart and not a Slytherin like his ancestors before him."

"I go to Hogwarts?"

"When you're ten you'll receive your letter to go."

"Really?"

"Why would I tell you that you'd get your letter and then you don't get it?" Teddy laughed.

"I dunno."

"Well I bet you'll get it. But, can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"That you won't try and rush into growing up. Time will force you to grow up, but try to postpone being a grown up as long as you can because enjoying what you have when you're younger is something I didn't do."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I promise."

Teddy smiled and pulled Remmy in for a hug, causing the three year old to laugh hysterically and his hair to change colors. Teddy honestly couldn't help but laugh at his son, who had yet to learn how to control his hair. Teddy always kept his at a brilliant blue color, because it was Victoire's favorite color... he only found when she was Sixteen and he Eighteen that she loved the color blue because it was the color he loved to have for his hair when he was younger and it had become her favorite color over time. He never let his eyes change. He was told by the Weasleys that he had his mother's eyes, dark eyes that always seemed to twinkle. But Remmy's eyes were all Victoire's, a dark blue, while Remmy's hair was sandy brown, similar to his own natural hair color.

* * *

Present Day

Remmy couldn't remember the rest of that day but he smiled as he thought of his dad and how his dad was always trying to teach him new things. He looked at the paintings he had done in his cell and sat up as he saw a space that was empty. He found his paint once again and this time he didn't have the brush draw for him, but instead put his hand in the blue paint and stuck it on the wall. When he pulled his hand away a small blue hand was on the wall. He smiled sadly. He had done that in his room back in London. He had made a blue hand-print. His Dad had put his hand next to his in a Purple Color while his Mum had put her hand print on the side of his own in Pink. Then on either side of their hands had been one hand print. The one on the other side of his Dad's had been one of his sister, Dora's hand print in Orange. On the other side of his mother's had been his sister, Apolline's hand print in Green. In their room they had been the center hand prints while his and his parents had been place around their's.

He looked at the lone blue hand print. Remembering his room, he didn't hear someone enter his cell until he saw a hand place itself next to his still blue wet paint one. When it pulled away it was a Turquoise Color. Remmy looked over and saw Scorpius standing there smiling sadly down at him. "They safe?" He whispered.

"I don't know." Scorpius replied kneeling down so he was eye level with Remmy. "I'm not your Dad, Remmy... I just hope that maybe I can teach you what he would have wanted to teach you."

Remmy threw his arms around Scorpius's neck and whimpered, "I miss them... Auntie Lil, Auntie Alice, Uncle Frank, Uncle Jamie, Mary, Judy, Auntie Rose... Mum, Dad, Dora, and Apolline..." Remmy whimpered.

"I miss them too, Cub." Scorpius whispered, and Remmy felt Scorpius hug him tightly before gently picking him up and sitting on the cot with him. He heard Scorpius start to hum a familiar tune and knew the words before Scorpius even started to sing them quietly to him.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you awake, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."_

Scorpius was rocking Remmy ever so gently and Remmy couldn't help but feel safe in his guardian's arms. He didn't know when Scorpius's had gotten back, or if he had brought that other Magical Being with him back to the Prison. He didn't care. He cared that Scorpius had kept his promise... he came back, before dawn. He didn't leave him alone.


	7. Author's Note (Optional to Read)

Sorry for this interruption of the story.

Okay Chapter 6...

I have no idea where that came from. I just started writing it, and it just felt right. I felt I had to show a relationship between Remmy and his Daddy, Teddy. Then I felt I needed to show the the relationship between Remmy and his guardian, Scorpius. I felt I had to show how Scorpius has become Remmy's father figure, but has no intentions on replacing Teddy in Remmy's heart. I wanted to show that, because frankly, I felt it needed to be showed.

As for if Rose is okay, Haven't decided yet. I think I might bring her into the story later on, but not at the moment. I know how I want the story to end, so it shall be an adventure to see how I get there.

I want to thank everyone who Favorited and Followed. I want to thank UniCryin for giving me your thoughts. However if anyone has any suggestions I'm very open to them.

Thank you all for reading, favoriting, following, alerting, etc. on this story,

-Doc Jekyll and Mr Hyde


	8. Chapter 7

I OWN NOTHING

Except Remus "Remmy" Edward Lupin

Reference to: Lion King: Simba's Pride in this Chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 7

Scorpius had laid down next to Remmy, knowing his nephew didn't want to be alone. He hated to admit that he had started thinking of him as his own son. He blamed it all on those three years of protecting Rose and Remmy against everything. He blamed it on Teddy and Victoire both leaving Remmy with the group as they went off in hopes of helping Dora and Apolline. He knew they had both gone off, but he just thought that leaving Remmy with the group as both his parents went off possibly not to return was a bad idea. He hated how fond he had gotten of this small six year old whose hair can change colors and had witnessed more loss than any six year old should know.

Scorpius knew that Rose and him were like Romeo and Juliet. He was a Malfoy and a Weasley, they weren't supposed to have become best friends. And if they were best friends they weren't supposed to fight how they did. He wasn't supposed to push her to the point where they fought, but he did. He wasn't supposed to tell her he was sorry as soon as she tried to step away from the friendship, but he did. And she came back every time. He wasn't supposed to care if she was okay. But he did, more than she had ever known. When they finally crossed the line into dating, their fights disappeared and he wasn't supposed to love it... but he did. He was meant to hate Rose but he loved her. He loved her, her family, everything about her. And now here he was looking out for a distant cousin of his, who is more her cousin... and she his wife, but he has no idea where she is. He has no idea if she is safe, if she is okay. If she is alive.

He looked at Remmy and knew he had to protect his nephew, cousin, and the kid he thought of as a son. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the bottom of the upper bunk and whispered, "Have you guys left us?" He had to ask, he had to ask all those who had died.

When he had run away from home when he was sixteen, he had gone to Rose's, not Albus's. Ron had given him a chance and had taken him out for a walk away from the Burrow and towards the nearby lake...

_Ron stared out at the lake, and Scorpius wasn't sure what Rose's father was going to say. If he kicked him out he always had Albus's home to go to... but Rose was his best friend, his first friend who had shown him to open up. He feared that her father would toss him out. But Ron turned to him and asked, "What do you see?"_

_"What?" Scorpius asked._

_"I brought you here because this is where I came after Fred died and all I wanted to do was run away from home. Forget everything I ever had. I had Hermione, but she had to go find her parents in Australia. I had Harry, but he too was dealing with loss. I had my family, but they were just as broken as I was. What do you see?" Ron asked turning back to look at the lake before sitting down._

_"A Lake that no one knew was here." Scorpius replied sitting down beside Ron._

_"I saw a Lake that was always there, even if I couldn't see it." Ron replied looking over at Scorpius. "It needed care, for all the plants had died in a fire, and the grass was brown. So as I started on my Auror Training, I took it upon myself to give this Lake it's second chance. No one knew it was here, not until I brought them here and showed them. When Rose and you became friends in first year, I was furious, but Hermione took me aside later that night and reminded me how I gave this lake a second chance, how I saw something that no one else saw."_

_"Where are you going with this, Mr. Weasley?" Scorpius asked confused._

_"Harry once told me after I explained why I retracted so much from him after Fred's death... That once we love someone, they never truly leave us. He told me that Sirius Black taught him that. He told me that when he went into the Forbidden Forest ready to die for everyone in order to stop Voldemort, he spoke to the spirits of Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily Evans Potter, and James Potter. They never left him, Scorpius. Just as you're grandmother and mother will never leave you. Yes they left this world, but they never really left you."_

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

_"There will come a time, in everyone's life, where even if you have someone you love near you... you will still feel so alone. You might think it's crazy, but if you just talk to them as if their still here, you won't feel so alone."_

_"I thought you didn't like me."_

_"I love Rose, she's my only daughter. You're family's past covers you, and I needed to give you a second chance. A place to thrive and prove you can grow, after everything that has happened to you."_

_"Like this lake."_

_"Like the lake." Ron smiled looking at Scorpius, who couldn't help but smile at the older man's words._

_"Mr. Weasley... do you think that in your family I'll thrive better than I did at home with my Grandfather and Father?" Scorpius asked staring out at the lake._

_"I think you just need the right amount of love and sternness to help you grow now. We can't change the past for you, Scorpius. I can't go back in time and stop your grandfather and father doing those things to you. But I can show you a Fatherly Love, so can Harry, and my own Dad. Hermione, Ginny, and my Mum could show you motherly love. We will never try to replace your family, Scorpius." Scorpius looked over and saw Ron looking at him, "But we can try to teach you what your mother and grandmother would have wanted to teach you."_

Scorpius smiled at the memory as he continued to stare up at the bottom of the upper bunk. He couldn't help but realize that he had the chance to give back to the Weasley Family, for everything they did for him. They took him under their wing, showed him love instead of hate, grounded him for being bad, and rewarded him for being good. They retaught him right from wrong, and he willingly, bravely matched them every chance he could. He eventually called Ron and Harry, Dad; Hermione and Ginny, Mum; Molly and Arthur, Grandmum and Grandad. He looked over at Remmy, and knew he was supposed to help Remmy the same way Remmy's family helped him.

Scorpius sat up and pulled the paints out again, he used his wand and had three brushes moving together to create a picture on the wall opposite the cot and on the same wall as the sink. He grinned when he saw it finished. He had made sure to remember every detail of each thing in the painting on the wall. He put the paints and brushes away and rolled over falling asleep.

* * *

Remmy woke up the next morning, facing the wall that the sink was on. He sat up straight when he saw that someone had painted that wall, but it wasn't just any painting.

The Burrow stood proudly in the background of the painting. He saw a Brown Bear with brown eyes and a Brown Wolf with blue eyes standing near each other. He saw a Hawk sitting on the back of the Brown Wolf with blue eyes, as a silver Falcon was near them, taking off from the back of the bear. It's brown eyes standing out as Remmy knew Falcons generally had yellowish eyes. A red Fox with a white patch that looked like a necklace around it's neck, sat with it's tail over it's front paws, ears looking as if it is listening to something in the room, but it saw beside the Brown Wolf. Beside the Fox a black Panther laid with it's brilliant blue eyes watching the Falcon. A red Irish Setter and a Black Wolfhound sat beside each other, both looking like they were grinning and getting ready to get into trouble... because they were Double Trouble. A Red Akita sat proudly beside the Red Irish Setter, ready to cause trouble with the Wolfhound, Setter, and the Dog on the other side of the Wolfhound. The dog that sat beside the Wolfhound was a German Shepard, ears perked forward as if listening to the people in the room. Two Tigers were next. One was laying down watching the room as if protectively, while the other sat behind the other tiger. Remmy could tell the difference between the two in seconds. The one laying down had brilliant green eyes and a reddish belly while the one sitting had brown eyes and a slightly brown belly, that Remmy could tell was not mud but actually tinted that way.

Then Remmy saw four animals together, two were Lions. One was an all white Lion with grey-green eyes with a red lioness with bright blue eyes beside him. An African Lion Dog with an almost grayish fur instead of a brown fur but had brilliant blue eyes sat beside the White Lion on the other side where the Red Lioness wasn't. On the other side of the African Lion Dog, was a red Golden Retriever with brown eyes.

Remmy then saw by the Brown Bear and Brown Wolf, three kids. One was maybe two with bright purple hair and the other two were maybe one, and they had blonde hair. The three kids had a box of chocolates, and chocolate was all over the little boy with purple hair's face, while the two little girls with blonde hair were grinning with laughter. He then saw two girls with red hair about the same age as each other near the Tigers. They were maybe three and holding a flower while grinning at each other.

He went over to the painting and reached out, touching the brown wolf with a smile. Before he turned around and saw Scorpius sitting on the edge of the bed and he grinned. He ran over and threw his arms around Scorpius, "Thank you." He whispered.

"You're welcome." Scorpius smiled as Remmy felt Scorpius hug him tightly back.

* * *

A/N: So you know who is what animal: :)

Teddy - Brown Bear  
Victoire - Brown Wolf  
Dominique - Hawk  
Louis - Falcon  
Molly - Fox  
Lucy - Panther  
Fred - Red Irish Setter  
Roxanne - Red Akita  
James - Black Wolfhound  
Alice - German Shepherd  
Lily - Tiger with green eyes  
Frank - Tiger with brown eyes  
Albus - African Lion Dog  
Rose - Red Lioness  
Scorpius - White Lion  
Hugo - Golden Retriever

Mary, Judy - two girls with red hair  
Remmy, Dora, and Apolline - Kid with purple hair and chocolate all over his face, and two kids with blonde hair laughing.


	9. Chapter 8

I OWN NOTHING  
Except Remus "Remmy" Edward Lupin

* * *

Chapter 8

"What are you doing?" Remy heard a voice behind asked. Remmy had been messing around and in a puddle he was watching his reflection as he concentrated hard to change his features in to those of animals.

Remmy, startled turned around to see Rick. "I... nothing." Remmy said and saw Rick raise an eyebrow but didn't say anything else.

"Your Uncle and Michonne returned late last night with a guy called Miram. Do you know him?"

"No... but he smells like a wolf. Not like my Dad or Mum but he was like a wolf-wolf."

"Should I trust him?"

"I dunno."

"Should i worry about a pack of Werewolves storming my Prison?"

"I don't know. He doesn't seem like that." Remmy shrugged as he went back to looking at the puddle.

"Look, I need to know if he seems off. He seems fine to me, but I need to know if he seems off to you." Rick said looking at the boy.

"He smells like a wolf, if that helps, but not like one I've ever met. He smells... like other things too. I'm not sure. Mostly wolf." Remmy shrugged.

"Care to explain?"

"Mr. Rick, it's really nice of you to care, but Scorpius wouldn't bring someone here if he knew he couldn't handle him."

"Why?"

"I dunno..."

"Remmy, you need to tell me."

"He wouldn't risk losing a safe place. He just wouldn't."

Rick nodded and left the boy alone.

* * *

It was a week later, and Scorpius had Miram help those sick in Cell Block A. Since Miram had healed them, it seemed that empidemic was over. Scorpius was leery about it though, but remained quiet and helped Miram pack his things. It was then Miram told Scorpius that they [Scorpius, Miram, and Remmy] should get out of the prison. Leave the Muggles behind for they aren't Magical Creatures.

"We can't leave them unattended." Scorpius snarled. "In case another break out happens, only far more violent."

"Malfoy, there are no Magical Beings here. The potions I've given them are strong enough to fight off the muggle virus and any other sickness here. the main question is, why do you care so much?" Miram asked. They were out by the horses, away from everyone else.

"Because they took Remmy and I in. I can't betray that." Scorpius hissed.

"They are muggles!"

"You are a Muggle Born! If Anything this should be the other way around, Miram."

"Muggles only care about Magical Beings as long as they benefit. Once Remmy and you start struggle they will easily turn against you."

"Still, something tells me these people are different."

"You are blind, Malfoy, and you are leading that boy to his demise." Miram motioned towards the Prison, and Scorpius instantly knew who he was referring to. His wand was out and a hex was hurling at Miram in seconds.

"Don't you ever tell me how to protect him." Scorpius snarled down at the stunned Werewolf-Wizard. "If I hadn't needed you're help I'd have sent you back out into the forest the day you got here."

"And then you would have Orion against you." Miram smugly replied.

Scorpius let off a feral growl before binding the werewolf and levitating him behind him, he was going to lock the Werewolf in a cell in Cell Block A, until he could figure out what to do.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter but next chapter should be way better... muhahahaha**


	10. Chapter 9

I OWN NOTHING  
Except Remus "Remmy" Edward Lupin

* * *

Chapter 9

Rose Nymphadora Weasley looked around confused. She couldn't find her way back to where she had left Remmy... and it had been at least a week. She couldn't find even a trace of him. Fear ripped through her as she thought of how Remmy could have been bitten. She only wished that he was safe. She heard a twig behind her snap and spun around, her wand pointing in the direction of where she heard the twig snap. Her eyes searched for anything signalling danger but after a moment of nothing she turned around and continued walking.

She continued through the forest until she found a road. She looked both ways, no cars headed towards her, actually none to be seen. She chose to go left and followed the road. She heard what sounded like an engine of a car and turned to see a car heading towards her. She waved a hand in hopes that they would stop, and tucked her wand into her pocket. The car stopped and a woman stepped out. She had extremely short black-graying hair.

"Can I go with you?" Rose asked.

"Don't try anything on me, and you're welcome to be my companion." The woman replied getting back into the car.

Rose climbed into the passenger seat. "Rose."

"Carol." The woman gave a hesitant smile but shook Rose's outstretched hand before continuing to drive down the street. "Where you from?"

"London, I was in Disney with my cousins and husband when the outbreak happened. We thought that maybe... there was better hope up further north, didn't turn out like that though." Rose replied as memories of her last few months with what was left her large family flooded her mind.

"Did they..." Carol started.

"My one cousin and her husband left with their two daughters in hopes of getting help for the sick girls, they left their son behind with the rest of us. Gave us strict orders that if they weren't back in three days we had to keep moving. Never stay in one place for more than three days. They didn't come back so we left camp and continued on. My brother and other cousins were killed by walkers. My Husband is believed to be dead and I have no idea where my godson is." Rose looked at the other woman before asking, "What about you?"

"Born and raised here in Georgia. I married a horrible man, and had a daughter with him. Both are dead now." Carol responded glancing at Rose.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rose responded before looking ahead at the road.

"Where are you going?" Carol asked.

"Anywhere." Rose responded. "You?"

"Somewhere safe."

"I don't think there is such a place any more."

"You never know."

"I doubt it."

"We'll find a place."

"Look, I suggest we stay moving. It's worked so far for me."

"And? If we find a place that is safe, we should stay there."

Rose hesitated... she knew it would be safer having another with her but wasn't sure if she should trust this woman. "Okay." She remained quiet as Carol continued driving down the road before turning off onto a dirt path. Rose watched as Carol continued down the dirt path until they reached an intersection. Carol seemed to be trying to figure out which way to go and Rose looked as well before saying, "I say right."

"What?"

"I say your best bet is to go to the right."

"Why?"

"Not sure. Just a hunch." Rose shrugged.

Carol looked hesitant but nodded and turned the car to the right and continued down that dirt road. They traveled for what seemed like hours, when the car ran out of gas. "I'm out. That was the last of my gas." Carol said. "Help me get the stuff from the back?"

Rose nodded and the two women picked the most important things from the back of the car. They filled the two backpacks with the most important things and carried the lesser of importance in two plastic bags. As they walked down the road Rose's senses were on high alert and she could tell Carol was on high alert too. Both women were clearly hesitant on trusting the other, but more concerned about the impending danger of a herd of walkers near by to care. When the sun started to set they set up camp, hidden from the view of the street but close enough that they knew where to go to get back to the road.

"Do you know how to hunt?" Rose asked as she helped Carol with preparing dinner.

"No. In my last group there was always this one guy who would go hunting for the group while another was a runner and would go into cities and always come back with loads of supplies." Carol replied. "What about you?"

Rose smiled, "I do... but it's harder without my family."

"What do you mean?" Carol asked handing Rose a tomato to cut up.

"Well... My family had a technique of how we hunted. I guess you could say we hunted similar to a pride of lions. We actually got extremely good at it too." Rose smiled at the memory before explaining, "We would fan out and when one of us spotted a good sized prey we would try our best to remain quiet, and hidden until as close as possible. Then we would attack, and after getting really good at it we were 90% of the time successful."

"Impressive." Carol nodded. "Maybe you could teach me sometime."

"We'd first need more people." Rose smiled before thinking, _and more specifically we would need at least two other Animagi._

"True." Carol smiled.

The two, after they had both eaten and cleaned up, laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

Rose sat up when a twig snapped nearby, and she saw in the very dim morning light Carol sit up straight with knife in her hand and look around. Rose's eyes scanned the whatever she could. She heard a low growl from the bush ahead of her. Her eyes locked in on the spot and waited, the growl came again this time from the right of her, near Carol, before the bushes rustled and a large animal lounged out. Rose, out of instinct, lounged forward transforming in midair into a lioness with reddish fur and bright blue eyes by the name of Red.

She tackled the animal away from Carol and pinned the animal to the ground after several minutes of being bit, scratched, and tackled. She bared her teeth, ears flat against her head, and let off a low threatening roar to the animal. It was a brown wolf with blue eyes...


	11. Chapter 10

I OWN NOTHING  
Except Remus "Remmy" Edward Lupin

* * *

Chapter 10

Scorpius watched as Rick spoke with The Governor, they were out of earshot so he couldn't hear every word they are saying but he understood what Rick was trying to do. He was trying to save lives without fighting for the Prison. He felt the hem of his shirt be tugged gently and looked down to see Remmy. He knelt down and said, "Grab our things and get to the bus, okay? If we get separated I promise I'll find you."

"You said you wouldn't leave me..." Remmy's chest started to heave and Scorpius pulled him into a hug before holding him at arms length.

"And I'm not going. Remmy, get to the bus if the bus leaves without me on it I'll find you."

"But-"

"Remmy, I will always come back to you. _Always_. _Until the end_. Okay?" Scorpius looked at Remmy who looked hesitant at first before nodding and running off towards Cell Block C to grab their things.

Scorpius stood and turned back to where Rick was against the fence speaking to the Governor... and now he could hear every word. Rick was deperately trying to get the Militia to back down.

"I've fought him before and after we took in his old friends. They've become leaders in what we have here. You put down your weapons, walk through those gates, you're one of us. We let go of all of it and nobody dies. Everyone's made it this far. We've all done the worst kinds of things just to stay alive, but we can still come back. We're not too far gone." Scorpius sees Hershel smile at Rick's words and can't help but pull his wand from his pocket and grip it firmly in his hand. "We can still come back. We can change."

The Governor says something before slashing at Hershel's throat. Scorpius heard the immediate cries of Beth and Maggie and the sudden gun fire from both Rick and the Prison. Scorpius froze in place when Daryl yelled at him, "MALFOY!" he snapped into action. He abandoned the others at the fence shooting those now in the field after destroying the fence to the prison. He made it around the fence and found his way into the field.

"_Confringo! Sectumsempra! Stupefy!_" He rattled off at the approaching enemy. He managed to hit two, one fell over with the sectumsempra spell forcing them to bleed out. Another collapsed from the Stupefy and he had missed his target on the Confringo spell. A jet of light whizzed passed his head stricking one of the Governor's Militia, knowing it was another Witch or Wizard he spun around to see Ms. McLeod with a wand raised.

"Well? You gonna stand there or are you gonna protect these people, Malfoy?" Scorpius turned around and started sending hexes and curses as he and Ms. McLeod retreated towards the Bus. Once there he got her onto the bus before taking off again after Maggie, who Glenn said had gone after her sister. He pulled Maggie away from a walker that ended up behind her and Beth was coming towards them with Daryl.

"We gotta go." Daryl hissed.

"The bus left!" Maggie yelled pointing in the direction.

"We can't stay here." Scorpius said and Daryl nodded and they ran in the same direction that the bus had left in.

* * *

"Look, we have to find a safe place for the night." Maggie said and Scorpius nodded.

"I can put up a spell that will alert us if a walker gets into our place... but they can get through any other protection spell I put up." Scorpius replied.

"Do that then. I'll see what I can find for us to cook." Daryl replies as he heads off. Scorpius nods and starts on the protections in a twenty foot radius of their 'camp' for the night.

"How are you calm?" Maggie asked. "You don't have your nephew... how do you know he is safe? How are you so calm?"

After he finished the last spell he sat down across from Maggie and Beth and replied as he started a small fire he could contain, "I don't. I don't know if he is safe, alive, dead, or wandering around in the forest by himself. I'm not calm. I'm terrified."

"Have you... lost someone close... in this?" Beth's voice was barely a whisper and Scorpius looked up from the crackling fire to see a tear slide down her cheek... she was crying over loosing her father. He looked at Maggie and noticed she was too.

Scorpius took a breath and nodded. "How did you deal with it?" Maggie asked.

Scorpius watched them for a moment before replying, "_The ones that love us never really leave us. You can always find them..._" Scorpius puts a hand over his heart, "_... in here._" He smiled at Maggie and Beth who gave shaky smiles back at them._  
_

* * *

A/N:

_Always. _- Lily Potter to Harry Potter in Deathly Hollows  
_Until the end. - _Sirius Black to Harry Potter in Deathly Hollows  
_The ones that love us never really leave us. You can always find them... [puts hand over Harry's heart] in here. _- Sirius Black to Harry Potter in Prisoner of Askaban.

_"I've fought him before and after we took in his old friends. They've become leaders in what we have here. You put down your weapons, walk through those gates, you're one of us. We let go of all of it and nobody dies. Everyone's made it this far. We've all done the worst kinds of things just to stay alive, but we can still come back. We're not too far gone. We can still come back. We can change." _- Rick Grimmes from Walking Dead 4x08 TV Series


	12. Chapter 11

I OWN NOTHING  
Except Remus 'Remmy' Edward Lupin

A/N: It took me a little longer to write this one with the Holidays and school essays I had to write. And Not to mention I wanted this chapter to be really good filler for all of you who are wondering what has been going on with the Potters and Weasleys back in London. I hope you Enjoy, and please let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 11  
Number 12 Grimmuald Place  
Present Day

"Harry, you need to rest." Ginny said stopping Harry before he could get to the door of Grimmuald Place.

"I have to find them, Gin." Harry replied looking at Ginny sadly.

"They're safe, Harry. Teddy, James, Lily, Albus, all of them that went there are safe. They would find a safe place to live and stay hidden there. They wouldn't chance this, Harry." Ginny tried to reason with her husband, who since the outbreak had tried to find their family who had gone to Disney two days prior to the shut down of everything.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she came down the steps. "I know you want to find them, I want to as well, but we have trust that they stayed together."

Harry had bundled up, coat, hat, scarf, gloves, old boots, and his wand in his pocket and he was ready to go out searching for his kids, nieces, nephews, and his godson, and their children. "Harry, dear, we have been searching for three years for them. We have to hope for the best now." Molly Weasley I said coming from the Kitchen and Dinning room down the Hall.

Harry looked at the door before taking his scarf and hat off and hanging it on the coat rack. He took his coat off and kicked his boots off and stuffed his gloves into his pocket and hung the coat on the coat rack. Ginny took him back into the Dinning Room, where he sat so he could watch the Front Door, his seat since all this started. He was hoping and wishing they would come through that door.

Scorpius, James, Albus, Alice, Lily, Frank, Mary, Judy, Teddy, Victoire, Remmy, Dora, and Appolline were the ones missing from the family. Bill and Fluer, Charlie, Ron and Hermione, George and Angelina, Percy and Audrey, Molly and Arthur, Harry and Ginny had all made it safely to Grimmuald and had been the first ones there. Neville and Hannah Longbottom had been next to join Grimmuald Place with Minerva McGonagall. After a couple days the family had started getting worried that some of the kids weren't making it home in this situation.

That had been when Dominique, Louis, Hugo, and Lucy showed up looking for a safe-haven. Two days after them Roxanne, Fred, and Lucy showed up, but Lucy was running a fever and Hugo, the one Healer of the family that was in the home, couldn't help her. That was when they found out if you die... you turn anyway. Harry had been the one to put the Zombie Lucy down, he hated it... and had cried afterwards.

Molls(Molly II) showed up with Draco, whom the family had become friendly and civilized to since Rose and Scorpius had gotten engaged. Draco had saved Molls when she had gotten separated from Fred, Roxanne, and Lucy in Diagon Alley. He had rescued her from the Zombies as she had been gathering food.

Ron came downstairs after Hermione had told him that Harry had tried to go out to find their missing family members again. "Mate, you can't keep looking for them."

"I have too... and you're daughter's out there." Harry said glancing at Ron.

"I know... but all I can do is hope that she's okay and safe. Harry, I can't change the past with them going to Disney. If I could I would have gone with them, to make sure they were safe when this all happened. They have Teddy, James, Scorpius, Frank, and Albus there, those boys can work wonders when they actually stop arguing with each other and work together. Harry, I think we need to just accept the fact that we aren't going to see them again." Harry looked at Ron and saw the pain on Ron's face. He could tell Ron didn't want to accept it either but it had been three years, no cure, and every government was shut down. Their house was full and Roxanne, Fred, Hugo, Louis, and Dominique went hunting almost everyday and sometimes only came back with small game that barely fed everyone. Harry had know that the kids had become Animagi, and was entirely grateful for them doing that because now it might be the only thing that is keeping them all alive.

"Uncle Harry!" Lucy yelled as she came running down the steps with a mirror in her hand... Harry quickly realized it wasn't a normal mirror it was one of the kids' communication mirrors. One of the dozens Ron and him made and had used over hundreds of charms so that the kids, no matter where in the world they were, could always stay in touch with each other...

"What is it, Lu?" Harry asked and Lucy handed over the mirror.

"Harry?" Harry heard a voice that he hadn't heard in forever... Rose.

"Rosie, its Uncle Harry and your Dad is here too." Harry said quickly as he looked at the face of Rose, she looked as though she was terrified and was years beyond her age.

"I can't find him... I can't find him... I can't find him..." Rose repeated.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Remmy." Was Rose's only reply, and everyone had already gathered in the room to hear from Rose, from one of the people they hadn't heard from since the whole world went to hell.

"What happened to Remmy?" Fleur asked. "Where are the others?"

"It's just Remmy and I... well now it might be just me. I had to protect him. I put him on the horse and told him to continue in the same direction I would find him. I led the Walkers away from him and then I couldn't find him... It's been at least four weeks now... I can't find him and I'm alone." Rose whimpered.

"Rose, you're alright. You'll be okay, alright? Try to find a group and stay with them." Harry said.

"Rose, where are the others?" Molly asked.

"Grandmum, Appoline and Dora had fallen sick about a week after the breakout. Teddy and Victoire were taking the to the hospital and never returned. We remaine don the the move and together. Last year, Alice, Lily, Frank, Mary, and Judy were killed during a massive Walker attack. We got Remmy out and then it was just James, Albus, Scorpius, Remmy and I left. Scorpius, James, and Albus went hunting about three maybe four months ago, and never returned and then it was just Remmy and I. I was doing good until we ran into a Herd of Walkers and I had to protect him. So i sent him in one direction while led the walkers off... and when I got back I couldn't find his scent. I'm so sorry." Rose was crying now. Harry heard Ginny whimper as one of her brothers pulled her in and she cried into his shoulder, her muffled cries were heard as were Fleur's and Hannah's.

Harry handed the mirror to Ron and got up from his spot and went over to Ginny, who was being held by George, and gently pulled her away and towards him where he pulled her into a hug and also cried for the loss of their children. Harry managed to see Fluer being pulled into a hug by Bill as they both were crying now. Harry noticed Neville and Hannah sink into two chairs, looking stunned before Hannah burst into tears and Neville pulled her into a hug as he too was crying. Hermione took a shaky breath after Ron put the mirror before she too was pulled into a hug. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Draco sink into a chair, looking more lost than anything Harry had ever seen as Draco put his head in his hands and his elbows on the table.

* * *

That entire day was mostly quiet after that. Fred, Roxie, Dom, and Louis returned from their latest trip hunting and had the news broken to them over dinner that night. Fred had fallen silent and retreated into himself, but Harry couldn't find a way to tell his eldest son's best friend and cousin that he wouldn't want him loosing hope. Bill and Fluer disappeared into Regulus's old room and hadn't come down for dinner. Harry knew Ginny was in Sirius's old room as that was their room, one they shared with Hermione and Ron. Neville and Hannah had stayed with the others, and Harry noticed that Hannah's eyes were always red through that day, while Neville hid it as if to be the strong point for his wife.

"I'm sorry... about your children." Harry heard Draco say as the man sat down next to him. Harry played with the goblet that held his water.

"I'm sorry about Scorpius." Harry replied and looked over at Draco. He saw the despair in the other's eyes, and Harry knew that Scorpius was Draco's only child and it was worse for him than for Harry. "If you want to talk about anything, you're welcome to." Harry replied. "Everyone in this house is your family, as much as they are mine."

"I shouldn't have let my father do those things to Scorpius, Potter. I should have stepped in, but I was always fearful of my old man. Thank you... for taking him in and not turning him away." Draco replied after a long silence between them.

"He was Rose's best friend, and he was also Albus's best friend. He was family like I was family before I married in. Even if he didn't marry Rose, we still would have considered him family." Harry replied before taking a drink of his water.

"Thank you... for allowing me here, if you will... I would like to accompany you on your next venture to try and get to the States." Draco replied.

"You're welcome, you saved Molls and we didn't have a reason to turn you away as another helpful person to help defend against those things is always useful. And if you're willing to go, then you're welcome to join me." Harry replied.

"Then we want to go." Harry looked at the new voice and saw Neville, Ron, and Hermione standing there.

"No. I'm not taking all of you. Ron and Hermione you still have a child here, and I'm not taking both of you. Neville, what about Hannah? She needs you." Harry replied.

"Ginny needs you too. And Ron already agreed he will stay here with Hugo and take the leader position while you're gone." Hermione replied.

"I'll talk to Gin tonight, tell her my plan and tell her that the family needs her here. I'll bring back our surviving family with Draco, Neville, and Hermione." Harry spoke and Ron nodded. "Now we just need a plan to get into the Ministry without getting eaten by the Zombies."

* * *

A/N: 'xx' means that row went to Disney

Bill and Fluer  
xxTeddy+Victoire= Remmy, Dora, Appolline  
Dominique  
Louis

Ron and Hermione  
xxRose+Scorpius  
Hugo

George and Angelina  
Roxanne  
Fred

Percy and Audrey  
Molls (Molly II)  
Lucy

Neville and Hannah  
xxFrank+Lily Potter = Mary, Judy

Harry and Ginny  
xxJames+Alice Longbottom  
xxAlbus


End file.
